Required Marriage
by Hope Mikaelson-Clarke
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Originals. Rated for semi-excessive foul language and non/con sex.


Required Marriage

Chapter 1: The Wedding Night

**Summary:** As soon as Klaus found out about Hayley's pregnancy, he demands they marry for the sake of their unborn child.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Originals. Rated for semi-excessive foul language and non/con sex.

The white dress that Hayley wore for the ceremony was truly ironic, given the small baby bump the dress was failing to hide. She was not a girl who's innocence and virtue was still in tack. She had gotten drunk and had a one-night stand with Klaus, and now she was going to be his wife. He claimed it was for the sake of their child, but Hayley suspected it was so he could fuck her whenever he wanted without needing an excuse. And her suspicions were confirmed at the reception when Klaus hiked the bottom of her dress up around her waist and proceeded to fuck her on the head table, while the small amount of party-goers watched. Hayley thrashed about under Klaus, not wanting to be brought to an embarrassingly quick orgasm in such a semi-public setting, but Klaus held her hips steady as he pounded into her. Some of the party-goers tried to get Klaus to stop, as they could see the desperation to not experience this written clearly on Hayley's face, but Klaus simply growled at them. He claimed that as his mate and now his wife, he had every right to fuck Hayley whenever and wherever he wanted.

As she neared her orgasm, Klaus pulled the top of Hayley's dress down, exposing her breasts to the room and roughly started squeezing and pulling at them. Leaning down, Klaus greedily took Hayley's tits into his mouth as Hayley cried out through her release. Even when Hayley's orgasm died down, Klaus didn't stop his ministrations. He continued fucking her and sucking on her tits. He manipulated her body through two more orgasms before he pulled out of her pussy and covered her thighs, tits, face and dress with his cum.

"Since my return to New Orleans, I have heard many of you men whispering about taking Hayley as a lover, despite her pregnancy with my child. As you have all witnessed, I have marked her as mine. She is my mate, the mother of my unborn child, and now my wife. If any of you so much as elude to wanting to take my wife to your bed, you will not have long to live." Klaus declared before tossing Hayley over his shoulder and speeding her up to their room.

Once alone, Klaus closed and locked the door behind them and tossed Hayley onto the bed. Moving towards her like a predator to prey, Klaus ripped the ironically colored material from Hayley's body and exposed all of her to him. Grabbing her by her knees, Klaus pulled Hayley to the edge of the bed and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Do not try to defy me again, Little Wolf. If I feel the desire to bury my cock inside your dripping pussy in a room full people, I will do so. I am King of the French Quarter, Love, and if you behave, I'll gladly have you as my Queen." Klaus said as he rubbed the length of his cock through Hayley's slick folds.  
"If you're going to fuck me, Nik, do it already. You already humiliated me in front of the few friends that I've made here. I agreed to marry you so that our child wouldn't be born into a completely broken family. I did not agree to be your plaything." Hayley spat out.  
"You knew I was considered The Big Bad Wolf when you willingly spread your legs for the first time. But you belong to me now, and I will not have you telling me what I can and cannot do to you." Klaus said with a glare before flipping Hayley onto her hands and knees. "So for your insubordination, you leave me no choice but to remind you who your Alpha is."

Klaus slammed into Hayley's ass while gripping her hips tightly. He didn't think he would ever tire of flexing his control over her, especially in times like this when he took her from behind. When he realized that she was crying, Klaus growled and spanked her.

"Stop crying and take your punishment like the bitch that you are. When you disobey your Alpha, there are consequences and you get punished." Klaus said as he spanked Hayley again while being buried balls deep inside her ass.  
"Screw you…" Hayley muttered.  
"Oh you will, Little Wolf. Once you remember your place, you will be screwing me every night of your pregnancies and our marriage."

Hayley tensed at Klaus' words. She knew in that moment his ultimate motivation behind forcing her hand into this marriage was their miracle baby. Klaus now knew that he could father a child, and to not risk it not working with someone else, he decided marrying the girl he knew would get pregnant was the best course. It scared Hayley that the man she was now tied to for the rest of her life seemed to have a breeding kink. When he was close to cumming, Klaus spanked Hayley one last time before pulling out of her ass and blowing his load all over her back. Once he was done, Klaus moved to the middle of the bed and pulled Hayley to him. Grasping a handful of hair, Klaus forced Hayley's head down towards his cock until his tip hit her lips. Hayley shook her head, and Klaus tightened his grip on her hair.

"What did I tell you about defying me, Little Wolf?" Klaus growled as he brought his free hand to her jaw and forced her mouth open.

Hayley whimpered as Klaus forced his cock down her throat. He was too big for her mouth, but he didn't care. He was determined to have her deep throat him. But when Hayley didn't immediately start pleasuring him, Klaus growled and starting bucking his hips to force more of himself into her mouth. She still wasn't cooperating. And quite frankly, Klaus was getting pissed off. Pulling Hayley off of him, Klaus pinned his wife to the bed.

"I saved you from being a pregnant whore. Why are you not showing me more gratitude?" Klaus demanded.  
"How can I show a monster like you gratitude when you just used me as a show at our wedding reception? If you had asked me to marry you instead of demanding it; if you showed compassion for me instead of going out of your way to humiliate me; if you had just made a speech instead of raping me, or even better yet, pulled the men aside that you wanted to address instead of declaring it to everyone in attendance. Doing everything that you've done since finding out I'm pregnant differently, maybe then I would have been showering you with gratitude." Hayley growled. "But you wouldn't know anything about compassion, would you? It wasn't out of love or compassion that led you to taking me to your bed that night in Mystic Falls. We were drunk, and Caroline wouldn't open her legs for you so you went for the first girl that would. Lucky me." Hayley pushed Klaus off of her and moved off the bed. "And if you ever rape me again, whether in private or public, I will find a way to kill an Original." She said as she grabbed a night gown and headed to the bathroom.

By the time he heard the shower running, Klaus was seething and pacing. When he started hearing the soft moans falling from his wife's lips as the hot water soothed her muscles, Klaus couldn't take it. Speeding into the bathroom, Klaus joined Hayley in the shower and pinned her between his body and the wall.

"You cannot kill me without potentially killing all of those miscreants in Mystic Falls. Your friend Tyler being one of them." Klaus said as he pressed his body against Hayley's and slipped a hand between her legs. "You wouldn't want to be responsible for a whole sireline's worth of deaths, would you, Little Wolf?" Klaus asked.  
"Asshole." Hayley growled.  
"As you wish." Klaus replied with a smirk as he spun her around and spread her ass cheeks with one hand.

Using his free hand, Klaus guided his cock to Hayley's ass hole and filled it quickly. Grasping her hips, Klaus started fucking Hayley from behind, as he continuously pulled her against him. Hayley groaned as her head fell backwards against Klaus' shoulder. She really didn't hate her husband, just hated how he acted sometimes. But here, alone in their shower, with the hot water streaming down on them, his cock pumping into her ass, one hand moving down from her hip to play with her clit and the other moving to hold her baby bump, Hayley could admit to herself that there was an inkling of love for Klaus Mikaelson.

"Tell me, Love, do you still want to kill me?" Klaus asked directly in Hayley's ear.  
"The jury is still out." Hayley muttered as the first stirrings of an orgasm hit.  
"Do you truly expect me to ask you every time I want to be inside you if it's okay first?"  
"No… because I doubt you ever will, anyway. But if it's being forced upon me, and I'm telling you no, or showing signs of not wanting it, then I expect you to stop."

Klaus pulled out of Hayley's ass and spun her back around. Lifting her into his arms, Klaus filled her pussy with his cock and started bouncing her on him.

"How is right now different to when we were in the bedroom?"  
"You had just humiliated me, Nik. Instead of just enjoying our wedding reception, you decided to use that time to prove a point to some of the guests. You exposed parts of my body to people that are for our eyes only without my consent. I was scared of how far you were going to try and go with everything. Calling me a bitch, forcing me into oral sex, demanding I submit to you when we are both Alphas is not okay. I want this marriage to work, but it's not going to if you do shit like that."  
"And right now?"  
"Right now we are actually having an adult conversation while both enjoying shower sex on our wedding night."

Klaus nodded and sped up his actions while bringing a hand down between their bodies to stimulate Hayley's clit. Hayley pulled Klaus in for a kiss as she moved in time with his thrusts. In a matter of moments, the newlyweds were cumming together as Klaus pushed Hayley against the shower wall and fucked her as hard and fast as he could. Once they had both come down from their highs, Klaus set Hayley back on her feet before grabbing the shower gel and lathering up her body, paying extra attention to her breasts and pussy. After rinsing the soap from her body, Hayley dropped to her knees and started massaging Klaus' balls.

"It's okay, Love, you don't have to. Not after I tried to force you to." Klaus said as he braced his hands on the wall.  
"But you see, this is me wanting to pleasure you." Hayley commented. "And I wasn't planning on taking your huge cock into my mouth." She added before squeezing his member and starting to jerk him off.

When he came again, Hayley aimed Klaus' cock at her chest and let his cum coat her breasts. Upon releasing Klaus, Hayley grabbed her own breasts and started massaging them, working the cum into her skin. As Hayley started moaning, Klaus pulled her back to her feet and took a breast into his mouth. Hayley's moans grew louder as she ran her fingers through Klaus' hair and held his head to her chest.

"Nik… oh god… fuck me… please!" Hayley begged and Klaus wasted no time in filling her pussy once again.  
"If you're going to be this insatiable while pregnant, I look forward to knocking you up many more times." Klaus said with a smirk, causing Hayley to slap him.  
"Stop talking. There are a lot of other uses for your mouth than using it to piss me off." Hayley said with a glare.

Klaus smirked again before moving his mouth to Hayley's neck and lightly sinking his fangs into her skin. When Hayley moaned and pulled him as close as possible, Klaus sank his fangs even deeper into her neck and bounced her on his dick.

"Nik… don't stop!" Hayley cried out as she came undone around him.

By the time they got out of the shower, Hayley was exhausted. Klaus dried both of them off before lifting Hayley into his arms, bridal style, and carrying her to bed. After gently laying her down and pulling the covers over her naked body, Klaus moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in before scooting up right behind Hayley and wrapping an arm protectively around his wife and their unborn child.


End file.
